


You Make Me Go Crazy

by bunnysoup



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Begging, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Nicknames, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, from dwight but he doesn’t get any action sorry readers, there isn’t enough bottom adam fics for my liking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysoup/pseuds/bunnysoup
Summary: Adam wasn’t struggling. No grunts of effort, or kicking, or shoving. In fact, he looked kind of relaxed. Why would he look like that? He was about to have a hook run through his shoulder.And then the Legion dropped him. To the ground. Dwight stared, at a complete loss of what to make of this. Did Adam give up? Did the Legion feel bad about that? Why was the Legion taking off his mask? Why were they talking to each other? Why was Adam reaching for him like that? What were they doing? And why was the Legion pulling down Adam’s...It clicked then.alternatively: joey and adam have a moment in the basement. meanwhile, dwight...
Relationships: Adam Francis/Joey (Dead by Daylight)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	You Make Me Go Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i’m back again with the rare pair adam francis fics. i lost a lot of my momentum for the ghostface one so i wrote this to make up for it. :) well, not really. i just wanted to write this. and if you didn’t check the tags, adam bottoms and dwight isn’t actually involved. as always, enjoy!

A brown toolbox. Great.

Dwight groaned, but he might as well just own up to all the time wasted and take it anyway. With a frown, he held it up. Rusty tools, unimpressive scraps, a less than amazing screwdriver… Why couldn’t he be like Ace? His finds almost always had _something_ useful.

It was about seventeen minutes ago that he had been summoned to a trial with Jake, Feng, and Adam. The familiar blue hues and white fences of Haddonfield were a welcome sight. With its good hiding spots, great windows, and pretty _bad_ totem placement, the Strode Realty Key was actually one of the more popular choices for survivor offerings. Even the killers seemed to hate being sent here. No keys were burned tonight, though. They just seemed to luck out.

The same couldn’t be said for his plundering.

Dwight got to his feet with a sigh. He shouldn’t be wasting time like this. He and Adam were in the Myers’ house right now. He left Adam to work on the generator upstairs, something he usually wouldn’t have done but had no choice to now. It wasn’t in one of the nicer spots this time around, getting crammed into the end of the hallway instead so only one person could work on it. Dwight couldn’t say he was pleased about that. He had asked if Adam could get some good progress on it while he went into the basement to see if he could find anything that would help them, and… well…

Dwight glanced at his toolbox again and pursed his lips. Maybe Adam would have finished a decent portion of that generator.

Right when he took his first step up the stairs, however, he heard something. His heartbeat, thudding faintly, but with enough force that he could hear it. Hesitantly, he took a step back. The terror radius. The Legion was coming, and his heartbeat was getting louder. _Much_ louder. Dwight peered over his shoulder at the lockers behind him and made a beeline for the one on the right.

Only a minute or two passed by, but it still felt like forever. Dwight never liked the lockers much. He got used to them pretty quickly after spending so many of his first months hiding in them, but they weren’t very _pleasant_ . Dwight could handle the size— it was actually surprisingly spacious and while you couldn’t wiggle around a whole lot inside them, they weren’t _tiny_. It’s just… It was always uncomfortable, knowing at any point, you could get yanked right out of it. Aside from that, you couldn’t read any auras from inside them, they could get pretty warm, and the Huntress’s hatchets glued to the top of them weren’t very fun to bang your head against. Not really the greatest experience.

So getting out crossed Dwight’s mind more than a few times, but the Legion’s terror radius was right on top of him. He’d rather play it safe and wait for him to go away. He would be fine.

Unless... Dwight realized. Unless Adam got caught. Worried, he pressed his ear against the door, trying to listen in for any sounds of a scuffle. His stomach dropped when he heard a shout. Shit. He must have gotten grabbed.

Time passed, and just as he had been dreading, the Legion was making his way down the stairs, Adam thrown over his shoulder. Dwight cursed under his breath before guiltily taking another peek at Adam, except he... didn’t look like he was struggling. Was he seeing this wrong?

But no, he wasn’t at all. Adam wasn’t struggling. No grunts of effort, or kicking, or shoving. In fact, he looked kind of relaxed. Why would he look like that? He was about to have a hook run through his shoulder.

And then the Legion dropped him. To the ground. Dwight stared, at a complete loss of what to make of this. Did Adam give up? Did the Legion feel bad about that? Why was the Legion taking off his mask? Why were they talking to each other? Why was Adam reaching for him like that? What were they doing? And why was the Legion pulling down Adam’s...

It clicked then.

Even knowing who it was that was grabbing him, Adam still couldn’t help but yelp.

“I scare you that bad, teach?” Joey teased. Adam rolled his eyes at more things than one and huffed.

“It’s instinct at this point... I can’t help it.” he grumbled. He gazed mournfully at the generator. A little over a quarter of the way done. Not much, but still enough for him to not want it to be abandoned. “You can’t even let me finish that? I know Dwight wouldn’t be pleased to see my progress lay waste.”

“Plenty of other gens around the map,” Joey interjected, carrying him down the stairs. The carrying wasn’t very comfortable, Adam didn’t think it ever would be, but he would have been too embarrassed to ask for Joey to change it to something else. Not to mention, he would feel more than a little mortified if he looked into the distance and saw Feng staring back as he was being carried like a bride by the killer that was meant to be stabbing him. “Besides, I’ll take real good care of you. I promise.”

Hearing that, Adam rolled his eyes again but couldn’t help his smile. It was odd. Usually he would always be very polite and composed, but he found that around Joey, it was a little harder. He would make snippy remarks, never something outright rude but still enough to be a light jab, and Joey would banter back. There was just something about him that just made him feel and act a little younger, even with both men being about the same age. 

Adam studied what he could of Joey from where he hung. ‘Teach.’ What a strange nickname. He always acted a little disgruntled about it whenever Joey would call him that because it was just so silly and sounded so immature. And like he said, they were about the same age. Adam was at most only two years older than he was, maybe three if he really pushed it. He liked it though. He did. He’d never admit it but he did.

“Why do you call me that?” he asked suddenly. He could see Joey turning his head back a little.

“Call you what? Teach?” Joey stopped for a moment to think. “Comes naturally. And you were a teacher.”

“A  _ professor, _ and I’m not even that much older than you,” Adam protested. “Does it not feel odd?”

“I mean, if you really don’t like it, I can stop. I like it though. I think it suits you.” Joey paused again. “I think it’s cute.”

Adam flushed, hearing the smile in his voice. “Don’t— don’t call me that,” he stammered. “I’m not... I’m not cute.”

“Yeah you are,” Joey snorted. “Anyway, that’s not what matters. Can I still call you teach?”

After a few halting moments, Adam sighed. “Yes, Joey. You may.”

“Hell yes!” he grinned, pumping a fist. He glanced down the staircase into the basement. “We’re headed down there, by the way.”

What a relief. Less likely any of the other three would see them now. “Ah, that’s good. Are you going to be okay walking down like this, though?”

“Done it a thousand times before, I can do it again.” Joey said, shrugging with the shoulder Adam wasn’t on. He patted his bottom reassuringly. “It’s just about whether you can handle it. And I already know you can.”

“Joey—“ he sputtered, flustered. 

“C’mon, that’s nothing compared to what we’re about to do.” he sighed, exasperated, and then starting down the stairs. “Give me a break. Geez.”

When he felt Joey’s grip on him relax, Adam braced himself. He dropped to the floor, landing on his elbows, but it still knocked a little bit of the wind out of him. Joey shrugged when he saw him giving him a look. “It’s instinct at this point. Can’t help it.”

Adam huffed and rolled onto his back when he saw Joey pulling down the bandana. Dark skin, full lips, strong nose, lazy eyes, and black paint spread across them. A familiar sight, one he’s seen plenty now. Joey’s eyes changed from playful to something else. Something Adam knew. Adam sat back up and reached his arms out towards him, and Joey dipped down and caught his lips in a kiss. 

He could feel Joey grabbing for the buttons of his suit pants, undoing them just as he had many times before. He tugged them down and Adam kicked them the rest of the way off, leaving him in his boxers. Joey broke away from him then, breathing a little harder, and glanced down. Adam could see him smiling as he ran gloved hands along his legs, eyes on the tent in his boxers.

“These ones.” he said quietly. Adam flushed. “Black and grey checkers.”

“What about it?”

Joey didn’t reply, pulling a glove off of one hand and then digging into one of his pants pockets with the other. It came back up with a small vial, and his eyes flickered back to his. Dark brown in color, smudged with that black paint. “I’m gonna ruin you.”

Adam’s stomach flipped. He didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say anything.

In one swift motion, Joey yanked his boxers down. Adam inhaled sharply at the feeling of cold fingers on his entrance, circling. Hard with calluses and rough in a way not unlike his own. His toes curled when one pushed in, and he bit down his lip to keep any sounds in. 

In the distance, they heard a generator go off. Joey stopped and looked up, annoyed, before moodily jamming the finger further in. Adam yelped and arched his back, not expecting that. He squinted at Joey.

“Sorry.” he grinned. Another generator went off and Adam raised his head to try and figure out from where. Joey frowned and shoved another two fingers in without warning. 

“A-ah! Joey!” he squeaked. He could feel them squirming around inside him, rubbing against his walls before moving deeper. Joey grinned again and leaned in, grabbing his chin.

“Yeah, you like that, teach?”

“Joey—!” he choked out when one brushed against his prostate. “Please...”

Joey moved impossibly closer. His breath was warm. Adam felt warmer. “Please what?”

Fingers swiped at his prostate again. Adam’s knees jolted together. “Joey…”

“Say it,” he said, voice low. “I wanna hear you say it.”

“Just… just kiss me,” Adam pleaded, desperate. “Kiss me, please.”

Their lips locked again, tongues meeting and moving against each other. Adam cracked his eyes open and could see Joey drinking him in, gaze so hungry, fingers still working inside of him. He whimpered against him and closed his eyes again, pleasure curling in his gut and burning bright anywhere Joey touched him.

He could feel everything as the fingers pushed inside him, relentless, and then they pulled out and he felt nothing.

“You ready, teach?” Joey asked, undoing his own pants. Stroking himself. Still dazed, Adam thought about how big he was. Every time, it would seem like too much, and every time, it wasn’t.

“I’m ready.”

Slowly, Joey pressed his length into him. With the little prep on his part, it took time, but after easing his legs apart, he pushed his way in. Adam closed his eyes, feeling every inch of him sink inside, feeling out the burn. It was funny. He’d done this plenty of times before, perhaps more than he’d like for the other survivors to know, and it still took some time for him to get used to it. He could feel Joey leaning over him, hips flush against his, pressing him into the ground. When he felt Joey take his face in his hands, Adam opened his eyes to see him watching him carefully.

“You okay?” he asked, voice soft and sincere, thumb tracing circles into his cheek. Adam nodded. “Can I keep going?”

“You can.”

Joey nodded, and his face got its edge back. He pulled back, out, almost completely out, and then shoved the whole way back. Adam cried out, and Joey didn’t slow down. He reared back again, thrust into him, repeated that, each time faster and a little rougher than the last. Adam felt like his breath was being stolen out his lungs with each thrust, each slap when skin kissed skin. He reached for his own neglected cock, but Joey got there first, taking it in the ungloved hand and stroking it in time for him to fuck into him and have his vision blacken every time.

“J-Joey—“ he whimpered again, not knowing what else to say. 

“This good, teach?” he panted, still screwing him so good and so hard. “You liking this?”

“Yes, Joey, I— I’m,” Adam gasped when he angled his hips in just the right way. His back jerked up off the ground and stayed frozen there for a few moments. “Yes— yes, yes, yes, just like that, Joey, just like—“

Joey grabbed him by the waist and kissed him hard before thrusting back in that way again, then again, then again. Adam squirmed and shook against him. It felt perfect, so completely perfect, he didn’t know how he could feel this way and then stop feeling this way and just be okay with that.

Out of nowhere, Joey scooped him up and fell back, laying flat on his back and still holding Adam by the waist, his grip on him so secure he felt like he was fine china. “Ride me, teach,” he breathed. “Do it.”

Adam almost melted at that.

Still trembling, Adam raised himself above Joey’s cock before falling back down. He felt so full. So full and so complete, and the irrational part of his brain wished this would never end while the rational part of his brain was just eager and crying for more. Thighs quivering, Adam repeated the motion, shudders running through his entire body, that familiar warmth coiling in the bottom of his stomach, a feeling so good he wanted to feel it again and never stop. A generator went off somewhere, but in that moment, neither men could possibly care.

“You’re doing so good, teach,” Joey murmured. “So good. Keep going.”

Feeling like he could cry, Adam kept riding him, setting a pace for himself, still weak and sloppy but loving it all too much to care. His arms were locked in place behind him, fists squeezing against the ground. A thought popped into his head, just appeared, and he felt that it was so important to say it that he propelled himself forward to grab Joey by the front of his hoodie and looked deep into his eyes.

“I love you, Joey,” he whispered. “I do.”

Joey stared at him, stunned, before something came over him. Adam’s eyes widened when he hauled the both of them up and slammed him against a locker. Still reeling, he could vaguely feel his calves being hoisted high over Joey's shoulders as he adjusted his hold on him. Joey pressed his forehead hard against his. “Say that again,” he growled.

“I— I love you,” he gasped.

Joey thrusted into him. Adam could hear ringing for a second. “Again.”

“Joey, I love you,” Another thrust. There were tears now.

“Again.”

“I love you, Joey!” Another thrust, and then stillness. Adam was panting so hard as he tried to catch his breath, still filled to the brim.

“Can you beg for me?” Joey murmured, eyes closed.

Adam blinked tears away. “Can I— can I what?”

“Beg. I want you to beg.”

For a few moments, Adam didn’t know what to make of that. Then, “Please, Joey,”

“Please what?”

Adam quivered against him. “P... p-please,”

“I need you to say it. Say it now.”

“Please! Please, fuck me!”

If you told Adam he went blind right then, he would have believed you. In that moment, there was nothing else in the world that was real except him, Joey, and the locker he was pressed against. Somewhere in the distance, another generator was finished, but Adam didn’t care. He couldn’t. Not with Joey fucking him so fast and so hard and so, so good that thinking was an impossible task. Joey grunted then, grabbing him and pulling him so incredibly close. He thrusted three hard times before coming inside of him with a strangled groan. Adam couldn’t take it and came right after. 

The two men stayed frozen like that for another 10 seconds, each one feeling like another passing eternity as they held each other in their arms, breathing hard. Finally, Joey fell to the ground, dragging Adam down with him.

“Um... you ok, teach?” he asked nervously, resembling a guilty puppy. Adam chuckled and cupped his cheek with one of his hands.

“I’m okay, Joey. It was good,” he said, tired. “Really, very good.”

“Just like I promised,” Joey smiled, slumping against him and closing his eyes. They were still again, and Adam could feel Joey inside of him. Joey opened his eyes again. “Well, let’s start cleaning up.”

Outside, they heard the last generator finish up and the beep of the exit gates powering on. Joey groaned dramatically before giving Adam a sour look. “Was this your secret plan? Keep me busy so they could finish all the gens?”

Adam laughed at that. “Maybe it was,” he smiled, and then he flushed. “I still can’t believe you just... just made me beg! Did you even have a reason for that?”

“You’re sexy when you’re begging for me and I wanted to do it,” Joey shrugged. “Do I need better reasons than that?”

“Most certainly!” Adam huffed from where he still sat in Joey’s lap, indignant. “And after slamming me against the locker like that? Don’t you have manners, young man?”

He realized his mistake too late. “HA! You said it too!” Joey laughed, pointing at him, victorious. “You can’t complain now!”

“I— okay...” Adam sighed. He made a face. “Do you want me to call you that?” Joey thought over that for a second.

“I mean, it’s a little weird but sure,” he said. “I guess you can do it if you ever decide to top. Oh, oh shit, wait! Or you can do it if you like, act all dominant while I’m fucking you! That’d be so hot!”

Adam stared. “Is that something you like? I... I don’t know if I can do that.”

“Well, it’s fine as long as you don’t do some crazy shit like step on my nuts in high heels. Or just step on my nuts.” Joey shuddered. “Sounds like a Frank and Julie thing. Terrifying.”

Adam wasn’t sure which part of what he just said to be more speechless over. “Where did you even get that from?”

“Which part? The high heels thing?”

“I... sure. The high heels.”

Joey scrunched his face in thought. “Don’t know, honestly. I think it was some weird porno. There was like, I think it was called a dominatrix. She was _fine_. Walked around in heels and lingerie, and there was this guy tied up and at some point she just...” He grimaced. “Yeah, you get it. She was a bombshell, but Hell no, I’ll pass.”

How was that a Frank and Julie thing...? “Yes, I’ll... pass as well...” Adam sighed. He shifted, remembering Joey hadn’t pulled out yet. “Are we...?”

“Huh?” Joey looked at him, then at his dick still very much buried inside of him, and his eyes lit up. “Oh yeah! Sure.”

Later, as he adjusted his coat that remained miraculously clean throughout the entire ordeal, Adam wondered where Dwight must have gone off to. He wasn’t complaining, but he definitely would have expected him to come and check back on him. Hopefully he and the other two wouldn’t ask too many questions once they all escaped. Adam hesitated. “Joey,” he asked, turning to him. “You really don’t mind just... letting us all leave?”

Joey grinned with a glint in his eyes. “Oh, don’t worry. I have a backup plan.” Not even a full second later, there was the explosion of a Hex totem being cleansed. He and Adam stared at where the sound came from for a few moments before Joey scowled. “Well... had a backup plan.”

Adam laughed at that. “So you’re alright with this now?”

“It’s Haddonfield...” Joey sighed, arm weaving around Adam's waist. “What can you do?”

“Not much, I would imagine.” he hummed.

“Yeah... And, uh, Adam?” When he turned to him, Joey was looking away. When he looked back, he seemed uncharacteristically shy. “I, uh...” He coughed. “I love you too.”

Adam smiled and kissed him, and the two started the trip up the stairs.

Dwight sat there in his locker once they were gone, deliberating all of what had just transpired in front of and on the locker next to him. Once another two minutes passed, he sighed and opened the door.

Outside, Joey and Adam’s heads snapped up at the scream. Adam looked to see that Joey had drawn his gaze back down to the house they had just left. Underneath it.

“...Joey?” he asked, nervous, and remembering then his concerns about Dwight. “That was... that was Dwight screaming, wasn’t it?”

Joey was silent, watching the red aura of a scrawny man frozen in place with his hand still clutching the locker door. “Hey, teach?” he finally asked. Adam swallowed.

“Yes, Joey?”

“You go and find those two friends of yours,” he said, pulling his bandana back up and cracking his knuckles as he made his way back to the house. “I think I might not be letting everyone go after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> when joey went back down into the basement, dwight was already standing in front of the hook with his head bowed in shame.
> 
> i have a few more adam ships in mind i want to write for (adam/herman, adam/danny/david, adam/philip, adam/michael) so if you have any ideas or prompts for those, comment down below. if there are other ships you’d rather see, you can suggest those too, but nothing weird. thanks for reading!


End file.
